Smile If You Love Me
by Nancy D
Summary: A story of forbidden love between Zelda and somebody special (but unexpeccted). Read to find out who it is, and the story between them. Chapter 7 is here, and guess what? Woops, I can't tell you! Please R/R!
1. The Wedding

A/N:   
My first attempt at a Zelda novel. I'm not sure how this will turn out, so please bear with me. As always, r/r, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
I own the plot and the names of certain characters that were nameless in the game. Everything else belongs to Nintendo and the writers and creators of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time."  
  
Here goes!  
  
  
~*~Smile If You Love Me~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 1: The Wedding~*~  
  
Link and Malon were getting married! It was going to be the most beautiful wedding ever. It was summer time, and it was the most beautiful summer's day. The sun was shining brightly, and a cool breeze wafted through the warm summer air. The wedding was taking place in the middle of Hyrule Field. The carpenters built an altar in the middle of the field for the ceremony, which Raru was to be saying. Malon looked beautiful with her long, white, summer gown that blew with the breeze. She had a crown of flowers in her thick auburn hair which flowed freely behind her. Link was dressed in a tailcoat and vest, and he looked absolutely stunning. Even Zelda, who finally accepted how things were, thought that Link was too handsome. Daurina was to be the best man, and Ruto, the matron of honor. Everything was set and ready to go, and there couldn't have been a more perfect day for a wedding.   
  
The wedding was about to start. Everyone took their seats and looked toward the altar. Link and Malon were standing there, facing each other, and behind them was Raru, with a smile on his face. The ceremony was beautiful. The music was wonderful. Everyone had a look of excitement in their eyes. Finally, Raru announced that Link may kiss the bride. Everyone cheered as Link and Malon kissed. Talon cried tears of joy; Daurina slapped his 'brother' on the back and said, "Way to go!"; Ruto smiled at Link and laughed, as she remembered how she porposed to him when she was just a child; and everyone started talking at once, as Crazy Joe, the windmill guy played his music increasingly louder so it wouldn't be drowned out by the people talking. No one could have been happier than Link and Malon at that moment. And everyone else was happy for them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were married at sunset, and afterward started the party. It reminded everyone of the party that was held after Ganondorf was defeated. Talon DJ'd, Ingo bartended, Nabooru did her table dance (she was hired, along with 50 other Gerudos) and everyone danced! Zelda, who had had enough of dancing for a time, went over to sit down. Oddly enough, she sat down right by the flowerpot she puked in at the previous party. She had a glass of wine in her hand, but she wasn't about to get plastered like she had before. Bob, the Happy Mask Shop guy, saw Zelda sitting by the flowerpot and went to check if she was puking again. "You OK?" Bob asked. "Sure, why?" asked Zelda. "Oh," said Bob, "I was just wondering, cause last time you sat there, you were sort of, well, um, intoxicated." "Oh, right," laughed Zelda. "I've vowed never to do that again." "That's good," said Bob. "It looks like it's the happy couple's turn to make jackasses of themselves." He motioned towards Link and Malon, who were both extremely tipsy, and were trying to dance, but running into everyone. "Oh my!" laughed Zelda. "Wow, did I look like that?" "Hate to break it to you, but you were worse," said Bob. "Oh my God," said Zelda. "I think we'd better get up and go, it looks like someone will be in need of this flowerpot very shortly..." "You said it," said Bob. The two of them got up and ran towards the other side of the party with Ruto, the Cucco Lady, and the regular group of Zoras and Gerudos.  
  
"There you are, Zelda!" said Ruto. "I haven't seen you the whole night!" Zelda hugged Ruto. "Yes," said Zelda, "I've been staying away from the alcoholic beverages." Ruto laughed, along with everybody else. "That was pretty funny," said the Cucco Lady, called Sandie. Sandie got up and put one arm around Ruto and the other arm around Zelda and said, "Let's all get extremely shit-faced, now won't that be fun?" she said, imitating Zelda. "Shut up," said Zelda, embarrassed. "Say, Zelda," said Sandie. "Who was that man you were with, and where did he go?" Zelda looked around. Bob wasn't with her. "Oh, that was just Bob," said Zelda. "A friend of mine from the Happy Mask Shop." "Ooh," said Ruto. "I bet he went to find Nabooru." "No," said Zelda. "He's over there," she pointed to a corner near Crazy Joe. Bob was standing all alone.   
  
The Zoras started their stand-up-comedy act, and Zelda just sort of drifted away. She passed the flowerpot that was filled with regurgetated hors d'ourves, and headed over to the corner where Bob was. "Zelda!" said Bob. He put on a mask for her. "Oooh!" said Zelda, laughing. "I love it! It just makes me all happy inside!" Zelda smiled. Bob smiled back. "That's what these masks are for. To make people happy." Zelda did indeed feel all happy inside. "Crazy Joe, play us a tune," she said. "Really?" Crazy Joe said, smiling to show all two of his teeth. Zelda jumped up and grabbed Bob by the arms. Crazy Joe turned the little knob on his phonograph and a mysteriously strange tune came out. "May I have this dance?" Zelda asked of Bob. "Certainly," replied Bob, and he grabbed onto Zelda. Round an round they danced, Crazy Joe's music never stopped. At midnight when the poor flowers in the flowerpot had been regurgetated on several times, and the party was just starting to break up, Crazy Joe stopped his music. Zelda sat down on the bench next to Bob, out of breath. "You sure like to dance," said Bob. "You're a very good dancer," said Zelda. Crazy Joe looked spent, just from turing the little knob on his phonograph. "I'm going to bed," Joe mumbled, and drifted off, right then and there. "Old people are like that," said Bob, and he took off his coat and covered Crazy Joe with it. When it was time for Zelda to leave, Bob kissed her goodnight on the cheek. Zelda took this as a sigh of gentlemanly courtasy, and went off to thank her hostess for the most wonderful time she had at her wedding...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
Please r/r. Here's how it works: I don't post a new chapter until I get 5 good reviews. I hope you liked it! 


	2. The Talk

A/N:  
Thanks for the great reviews, guys! But only one of you seemed to pick up on that it was NOT a L/M fic, it was a Z/HMSG fic! So all of you that are not L/M fans should at least try to read this one anyways, because not many people come up with this couple.  
  
A/N:  
One reader told me I'd better paragraph more carefully. Reader, if you're reading this, you'll notice that I took your advice, and now the story is much easier to read. Thanks for the constructive criticism. It is always welcome.  
  
Here goes!!!  
  
  
~*~Smile If You Love Me~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 2: The Talk~*~  
  
Three days after the wedding, the King called his daughter into his room for a talk. "Sit down, Zelda," the King said. He motioned to some tea and scones for her to eat. "They're quite good," said the King. Zelda took her seat in a cushiony chair across from her father. Zelda and the King drank and ate quietly for a few moments, then the King broke the silence.  
  
"Zelda, I've been thinking."   
  
"What is it, father?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Well," started the King, "Zelda, you're eighteen years old now, and I think it's time for you to find yourself a husband. It is almost your time to be queen, and you'll need an heir." Zelda hadn't thought about this before. "I heard that Link was married recently?" the King asked.   
  
"Yes," answered Zelda. "You were invited as well as I was, but you were out of town."  
  
The King grunted. "Link was a good man. He would've made a good husband." Zelda was silent. "Why didn't you marry him first?"  
  
Zelda was shocked at this remark. "He didn't love me, father," she said.  
  
"How do you know? He didn't know you!"  
  
"He loved Malon. He loved her even before I would've gotten a chance to get to know him." The King grunted again. Zelda was starting to get irritated at her father's lack of respect for Link and Malon. "Father, the point is, he's married now."  
  
"True," grunted the King. "Well, Zelda, you're going to need a husband, so…"  
  
"Oh father, please don't tell me I have to marry Kel!" Zelda practically cried. Kel was Impa's grandson. He was Zelda's age and he lived just across Lake Hylia. He was simple-minded and ornery. A farmer boy. True, he would make a good Queen's husband, and would probably produce a strong heir, but Zelda cringed at the thought of having to marry Kel.   
  
The King smiled. "No, not Kel." Zelda was relieved. "I met a man overseas, Bjorn. He has a wonderful son named Kävik, and…"  
  
"Father, must I marry a man I don't' know?" inquired Zelda.  
  
"Have you any other man in mind?"  
  
"Well, no, but…"  
  
"Well, he's coming tomorrow, so you better be polite."  
  
"What?" Zelda asked faintly. "I am to marry him tomorrow? I am to marry this man, this Kävik, whom I've never met…tomorrow? How can this be?"  
  
The King felt sympathy for Zelda for not wanting to marry on the first day. "I'll tell you what," said the King. "Bjorn will come tomorrow, and he will bring Kävik. But you only have to meet him. You can marry him later, but tomorrow you'll only have to meet him."   
  
"Ok," said Zelda at last. Deep inside she knew she would never want to marry Kävik, but she didn't see the significance in arguing with her father any further. She would just put on a good face the next day, and then…and then she didn't know what she would do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
I own the plot and the characters Kävik and Bjorn. The name 'Kävik' came from the story, 'Kävik the Wolf Dog,' and everything else belongs to Nintendo and the writers and creators of 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.'  



	3. Meeting Kävik

A/N:  
I know, the last chapter was VERY short, but what was it? The King talking to his daughter. If I'd dragged it out any longer, you'd have thought it was boring. I promise that this one will be longer and DEFINENTLY more eventful. Also, you pronounce the name Kävik: KAH-vik.   
  
Disclaimer:  
I own the plot, my characters (Kel is one of them, I forgot to mention it in the last chapter) and everything else belongs to all those Japanese guys that you read on the end credits of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time."  
  
Here goes!  
  
  
~*~Smile If You Love Me~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 3: Meeting Kävik~*~  
  
Zelda woke early the next morning to find Impa in her room. "Ah, morning Zelda," greeted Impa. She was holding a long, silk dress that Zelda had never seen before. "Zelda child, come, get dressed. You are meeting Kävik today, and you will be polite." Zelda sighed as she remembered that she would be meeting Kävik. "Zelda! You will be kind to Kävik and his father, and that's it!" With that, Impa walked out of Zelda's bedchamber, leaving the dress on the back of a chair.  
  
Zelda walked down the spiral staircase 45 minutes later, looking like the queen whom Kävik was to marry. The dress was long, swishy, and a deep shade of elegant blue. Zelda's sleek, blond hair was tied up over a gold crown. Her light skin matched her eyes perfectly. As she approached the men at the bottom of the stairs, she could tell immediately which one was Kävik.  
  
Kävik stood up and held out his hand. He looked rich. He wore a silk tunic of many colors, and had rings on every one of his fingers. His sharp goatee made him look almost evil. Zelda could tell from the moment she laid eyes on him, that she did not like Kävik.  
  
The King stood, smiling. "Zelda!" He motioned to his daughter. "Please meet Kävik, your future husband." Zelda shot Kävik a sarcastic smile, and he responded with a smile of pure stupidity. Zelda figured that Kävik was too caught up in her cleavage to notice that she didn't like him.   
  
Then Zelda was introduced to Bjorn, who was basically an older version of Kävik with the same colorful silk tunic and the same overlarge jewels. For the next 15 minutes, Zelda, Kävik, Bjorn and the King sat and talked, Zelda giving Kävik dagger eyes every chance she got. Pretty soon, the King stood and said, "Zelda, Bjorn and I have some business to talk right now, why don't you take Kävik out to the courtyard?"  
  
The courtyard. Zelda tried to avoid the courtyard because it reminded her too much of Link. The last time she was in the courtyard, a nasty argument had taken place between Link, Malon, and herself. She didn't like the idea of bringing a foreign stranger into her private living space. But she gave her sarcastic smile again, and led Kävik into the courtyard.  
  
As soon as they entered the courtyard, Kävik took Zelda by the hand. He kissed it, and Zelda backed away. "Zelda," said Kävik. "I want to get to know you."   
  
"What's to know?" asked Zelda, not very sweetly.  
  
"I want to know what you like. I want to know all about you, so I can be the best husband to you that I can be," said Kävik. But Zelda could tell he wasn't being sincere, because he wasn't looking her in the eye. He was still looking her in the cleavage.  
  
Zelda put on her sweater and gave Kävik a piercing look. "Who said that I shall marry you?" she asked.  
  
"Father," replied Kävik, "and the King."  
  
"What?" asked Zelda, raging mad.  
  
"It's scheduled to take place next month, at the full moon. Father told me so."  
  
At this, Zelda was extremely irritated. "Excuse me?" asked Zelda. "My father told me…" She couldn't even say it, she was so mad. "Ooohh!" she screamed. She ran to the other side of the courtyard.  
  
"Zelda!" Kävik called after her. He followed her and put his arms around her. "It's OK, Zelda," he said, and he leaned into her and kissed her.   
  
Zelda broke away immediately. "How dare you kiss me without my consent!" screamed Zelda. "And I will NOT marry you!" With that, she sat down on the bench, her arms folded.  
  
Just then, the King walked in, closely followed by Bjorn and Impa. "Zelda," said the King. Zelda and Kävik looked up, their mouths hanging open. The King looked at Kävik, then at Zelda. "What is going on?" he said calmly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
Cliffhanger! Oh well, if you review, the next chapter will be out VERY soon. But if you don't…then I guess I'll just have to leave you hangin! (Oh no, I would never do that. But it comes quicker with reviews!) It was short, I know, but the shorter the chapters are, the more of them there will be!  



	4. Fresh Air

A/N: Sorry it took so long, it took me a while to write my Al Gore story. This one might be short, I don't know. Just read, and Please review!  
  
Here Goes!  
  
  
~*~Smile If You Love Me~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 4: Fresh Air~*~  
  
"What is going on?" the King demanded of his daughter.  
  
Zelda stood up and looked at her father. "Father, he-"  
  
But Kävik interrupted her, "Stupid bitch don't like me," he said to Bjorn. "Stupid bitch don't want to marry me."  
  
At this the King was shocked. "Guards!" he screamed. In walked two heavily armed men who looked about as big as three Käviks. "Take this - man," he spit, "to the cells." He looked away from Kävik in disgust. As the guards carried Kävik away, the King looked at Bjorn. "I thought you would have taught your son better. No wonder Zelda doesn't want to marry him."  
  
"I - I" Bjorn stammered.   
  
"Don't 'I' me!" screamed the King in rage. "Impa! Take Zelda inside.  
  
Impa led Zelda into the castle and up to her bedchamber. The two of them sat down on separate chairs. "I shall speak with your father," Impa said. "You are destined to marry Kel, he and I both know it."  
  
"No!" cried Zelda, as she stood up.  
  
"Sit down," said Impa. "Kel is a good man, a hard worker, and he won't get in the way of business."  
  
'Yeah,' Zelda thought to herself, 'cause he's so stupid.'  
  
"He is a strong man, and he will be a good husband."  
  
"But - " started Zelda.  
  
"But nothing!" said Impa. "I shall talk to your father the minute Bjorn leaves. Stay here." With that, Impa turned around and left Zelda alone in her room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'I'm not going to marry Kel,' Zelda thought to herself. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a faded peasant dress and changed into it. She took a burlap sack and filled it with some necessary items and food supplies. Then she exited the castle, determined to find the love of her life before she would be forced to marry Kel.  
  
Zelda left the castle grounds and entered Hyrule Castle Town Market. She was headed for the Happy Mask Shop, for she expected to be gone long, and needed a mask in case the King went to look for her. 'I'm going to find my love,' she thought to herself. 'I will search far and wide; I will leave Hyrule if I have to, but I will find him!' But she didn't have to search far at all. She walked into the Happy Mask Shop, and there was Bob, smiling.  
  
"Zelda!" said Bob. "So nice to see you. Have you come to buy a mask?"  
  
Zelda was about to say yes, but instead she said, "No, I just came to see you."  
  
"How sweet of you," said Bob, looking into Zelda's eyes. Though she was crudely dressed, Bob could see just how beautiful she was. He ran his hand through her hair.   
  
"Bob," said Zelda. "My father and nursemaid want me to marry a man I don't love."  
  
Bob moved closer to Zelda. "Who is this man?" he asked softly.  
  
"His name is Kel, and he's an unintelligent fool, and I don't want to marry him."  
  
"Then don't marry him."  
  
"But you don't understand. Father's the King, he can do anything, and I need an heir."  
  
Bob didn't understand. He had never been royalty. But even so, he held Zelda close and let her pour her heart out to the point of tears. Bob put the 'CLOSED' sign on the door of the shop and led Zelda to the back room. Zelda sat down on a cushiony chair, and Bob sat with her.   
  
"Father will want me home," said Zelda, once she had calmed down.  
  
"What will you do?" asked Bob.  
  
"I will have to go home."  
  
"And marry Kel?"  
  
"I won't marry Kel," said Zelda with confidence.  
  
"What will you tell him then?" asked Bob.  
  
"I will tell him that I am in love."  
  
Bob leaned into Zelda and kissed her. She kissed him back, and it seemed that the kiss lasted for an eternity. They were disturbed by a loud knock. Bob and Zelda rushed to the window to see what it was. The King's men were going door to door in the market looking for Zelda!  
  
"Zelda, you've got to go home!" said Bob.   
  
"What do I do? The guards are right there!"  
  
"Just go back to the castle and pretend you weren't even here. Pretend you went for a walk or something."  
  
Zelda got up from the cushion and ran to the door. "I'll wait till they go by, and then I'll make a run for the castle. I know a path where the guards won't see me, and I can get into the castle unnoticed." Bob got up and went to Zelda's side.   
  
"Goodbye Zelda," Bob said. He kissed her goodbye, and as soon as the guards disappeared from view, Zelda left the Happy Mask Shop and made a run for the castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Zelda walked down the spiral staircase in the same blue dress, but she didn't have time to get her hair in the crown.  
  
"Where were you?" asked the King. "I've sent my guards to go searching for you in the Market."  
  
"I was just taking a walk," said Zelda. "I felt I needed some fresh air."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
So, how'd you like it? Please r/r, and the chapters will come!  



	5. He Said It

A/N:  
Hey, hey! Sorry it's been so long. Like I said, I was on a trip, and when I got back I didn't feel like continuing 'Smile', so I wrote the Zelda/HP party one instead. Now I'm ready, so, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue. (Wow, it really looks like I'm blaming YOU, the ever-so-wonderful reader and REVIEWER for why I haven't written in 'Smile' for a bit. Well, just so you know, I'm not.) Right now, I have the song 'She Loves You (Ya ya ya) in my head. Like you really give a damn. You just want to read the story, right? Well, go right ahead. Actually, readers need not even BOTHER with the author's notes anyways, and for that matter, the disclaimer! But it is the law, (or is it?) to put a disclaimer, so here I go!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Don't own squat.  
  
HERE I GO!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~Smile If You Love Me~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 5: He Said It~*~  
  
Though neither the King nor Impa mentioned anything to Zelda about marriage for a while, Zelda felt that they were plotting to marry her off to Kel. Zelda knew that she would never marry Kel. For the past several months, she had found various excuses to leave the castle to visit Bob. She never let anyone know about her secret visits to Bob, for she knew that she'd never be allowed to marry him. For the past couple of months, Zelda had gotten to know Bob very well. She visited him nearly every day, and every day she loved him more and more. Every day Bob loved Zelda more and more as well. But every time she went to visit him, though their times together were wonderful, Zelda kept having an itching feeling inside of her that one day Kel would take her off somewhere, and she would never see Bob again. She shared her feelings with him, and he understood how it must feel. He promised Zelda that he would always protect her, and no matter what, one day they would be married. He didn't care if they would have to wait for the King to die first. Even though that day might come when Zelda is too old to have children. But they were going to marry.   
  
One day, Zelda entered the Happy Mask Shop a mess. Her cloak was falling off, her hair was flying every which way, and her sobbing face was stained with tears.   
  
"Zelda!" exclaimed Bob as she walked through the door. He closed shop and grabbed her around the waist. "What's wrong, Honey?" he asked as he pulled her into the back room and sat her down on a couch. Zelda just sat there sobbing. Bob sat beside her, holding her head and hugging and kissing her. "Zelda tell me. What happened? Did Kel come? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No," sobbed Zelda. She laid her head on Bob's shoulder and cried some more. "There's nothing you can do to help," she said between sobs. "My father knows nothing of you, and even if he did, he wouldn't allow our relationship." Bob leant over and kissed Zelda's red face. "He said it," she said quietly.  
  
"Who said what?" asked Bob, sympathetic but confused.  
  
"My father," said Zelda. "He told me just now. He said that he and Impa have been planning for a long while. They talked to Kel. He wants to marry me." She cried some more.  
  
"Shhhh," said Bob. "I told you. We're never going to let that happen."  
  
"I know," said Zelda. "But it will be hard."  
  
"Hard," said Bob, grasping Zelda's trembling hands. "But not impossible. We'll make it. You won't have to marry Kel." Zelda pulled hard on Bob's hands and cried into his shoulder. "I don't care if I die in the process. You won't have to marry a man you don't love."  
  
"Then I will never marry," said Zelda. She looked into Bob's eyes. "For you are the only man I will ever love."  
  
"Then you will marry me," said Bob.  
  
Zelda smiled.  
  
But only for a bit. Soon after, her face turned to a look of worry, and she held Bob's hands tighter. "But what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." It was clear that Bob was thinking, but he wasn't coming to any conclusions as of yet.  
  
"We could elope!" said Zelda standing up. Bob could tell she was starting to get desperate.  
  
"You know that would never work!" said Bob. "I thought you had more sense."  
  
"And I thought my father had sense!" Zelda screamed. "But no! He wants to marry me off to that son-of-a-bitch Kel! And I want NO part of it. He doesn't even pay attention to my friggin FEELINGS! How the hell do you think I feel???"   
  
Bob stood up to answer her, but Zelda cut him off.  
  
"It's horrible being daughter of the King -"  
  
"No it's not!" said Bob. "It's a blessing -"  
  
"How the hell would you even KNOW? You've never even been royalty. You have no friggin CLUE! You don't do anything worth a damn until you're married where you produce an heir, and you don't even get to choose your friggin HUSBAND!"  
  
"I will be your husband!" said Bob.  
  
"And then you've got some 'knight-in-shining-armor' ass hole knockin' on your door to save you! God, how pathetic can this get? Why can't I just be friggin NORMAL like you??"  
  
"Normal like me?" Bob asked, enraged. "Well, let me tell you something, Zelda. If you think being rich and royal is a pain in the ass, how about trying to be poor like I always was? You don't know how bad it feels to have everyone look at you like you were a piece of shit. It's not fun. Not fun at all!"  
  
"But at least the piece of shit gets to choose his own wife!"  
  
"Zelda!" Bob stood up and put his arms around her waist and kissed her. "You can choose! You can marry me!"  
  
"And we can't elope?" asked Zelda. She pushed away from Bob. "You're just too damn confident! The odds that I have to marry Kel are 1,000,000 to friggin 1! There's no way we'll make it together!"  
  
"And you're just too damn pessimistic! I run the Happy Mask Shop why? Because I'm friggin HAPPY! I want you to be happy too, but if you don't want to, then, the hell with you! If you think you would be HAPPIER marrying Kel, then go ahead and do it, and I can go on with my wonderful life of putting on a fake happy smile to all the little sons of bitches that walk into my store every damn day, and still be happy. But," he said, calming down, " if you choose to go against the odds, and marry me, I'll be happier than anyone will ever be capable of being." He smiled at Zelda.  
  
Zelda tried to keep her frown on, but it didn't stay. She smiled too, just a bit. Bob went up to her to kiss her, but Zelda broke away. Out of the door she went, and headed back to the castle.  
  
"Goodbye, Zelda," Bob said to the window glass after she had gone. "I hope to God that I see you again. I love you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N  
Very interesting…ah, well, you find out what happens very soon! But sooner with REVIEWS. I can't stress this enough. Review, review, review, review! ::Sings: I don't care too - much for money. Money can't buy me love, can't buy me Lo-ove, Lo-ove. Money can't buy me love.:: (Sorry, I was listening to Beatles 1 this morning.) Bye!  



	6. Kävik's Move

A/N:  
So, it's finally here! Chapter 6 of "Smile If You Love Me", the story of forbidden love between Zelda and the Happy Mask Shop guy, Bob. I've been writing funny stuff lately, and I didn't really want to write in this one, but I'm being loyal to my word and finishing it. (It doesn't end here so don't worry.) Also, I have the whole rest of the story planned out. So, if you will just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story, I'd be happy to type it for you. Please read and review, watch the stock market and most importantly, BE HAPPY!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Do I really have to say this on every single chapter? I don't own Zelda!! (Actually, I do. I have stock in Nintendo. Ah, I don't think that counts though. Oh well.)  
  
Here  
  
Goes!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~Smile If You Love Me~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 6: Kävik's Move~*~  
  
"Guards?" The King summoned the guards to his throne that evening. "The pig, Kävik?"   
  
The guards nodded.  
  
"Have him released. But I don't want him near Zelda! I've talked to Bjorn. He's expecting him home."  
  
The guards nodded and left the throne-room.   
  
Down the dungeon steps they went, and approached the last stall where Kävik was. They pulled open the door and grabbed Kävik by the arms and cuffed him.   
  
"We are under orders to let you go," said one of the guards.  
  
"You are to return to your father," said the other,  
  
"and not to touch Zelda," finished the first. "Understood?" he asked.  
  
Kävik nodded, happy to be out of the cell.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, Zelda, who was feeling much better than she had the day before, dressed and ate and set out to the market. She was going to visit Bob, whom she loved so dearly and wanted to marry.   
  
She got to the Happy Mask Shop, and Bob was at the door. "Zelda!" he cried, as she entered. "I hoped that I would see you again! I thought you were leaving me!"  
  
"Oh no," said Zelda. "I would never leave you. I love you, Bob." Bob could see that she was getting teary-eyed. He closed shop once again and led Zelda to the back room.   
  
"Don't you worry you'll ever go out of business? You keep closing shop!" said Zelda.  
  
"Ooh," said Bob, putting his arm around her. "I have all I'll ever want right in front of me."  
  
"You're so sweet," Zelda literally cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Bob.   
  
"Nothing," said Zelda. "It's just that I love you so much!" She cried and gave Bob a kiss on the lips. Bob kissed her back.  
  
"And I love you too, Zelda."  
  
"No matter what my father says, I'm going to marry you," said Zelda, between kisses.  
  
"We can - " started Bob, but he was interrupted by Zelda -   
  
"Holy shit!" said Zelda. She was looking out the window, and there stood Kävik.  
  
"Quick, hide!" said Bob. He pulled her behind a couch. "My windows are sound-proofed, so he couldn't hear us."  
  
"But he saw me!" said Zelda. "He saw us!"  
  
"How do you know he knew it was you?"  
  
"He just did! He's going to tell my father!"  
  
"It will be OK, Zelda."  
  
"No it won't!"  
  
"Zelda," said Bob, firmly. "You're going to have to go back to the castle. Hopefully, your father doesn't find out, but if he does…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If he does, I'll come after you. I'll be your knight in shining armor."  
  
"I love you, Bob," cried Zelda. She gave him one last hug and kiss before venturing into the front room.  
  
"As soon as you know Kävik's gone, you go," said Bob.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. One hundred percent."  
  
With that, Zelda left, not knowing if and when she would ever see Bob again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zelda didn't visit Bob for a whole week. She was experiencing withdrawal symptoms from not seeing him. Her appetite was changing, and she would have sudden mood swings. "I miss Bob," she would say to herself when she was all alone in her room.  
  
One day, her father personally came up to her room. "Zelda?" he asked as he knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Come in, Father," Zelda answered. She got up off her bed and walked to the door. The King entered and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Zelda," he started. "I have just spoken to Bjorn. I released Kävik, and he's back home now."  
  
"Yes," said Zelda, nodding, uninterested.  
  
"Kävik had some information to give him."   
  
Zelda still looked uninterested.   
  
"Zelda, I think you know what information I'm talking about."   
  
Zelda just looked confused.   
  
"He said Kävik saw you in the Happy Mask Shop kissing the owner! I thought it was preposterous, but Bjorn told me though Kävik was indeed a jackass, he was no liar."   
Zelda looked at her toes. "Is this correct?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "That is correct." There were tears rolling down her eyes as she said this.  
  
"That man is not good enough for a princess such as you!" the King told Zelda. "You know very well that you are to marry Kel. He will be good for you. Much better than a poor mask dealer!"  
  
"But Father!" cried Zelda. "I love him!"  
  
"The hell you do!" yelled the King. "You don't know the first thing about love! You won't until you marry Kel. Now he's a man worth loving!"  
  
"But -" started Zelda.  
  
"Don't 'but' me!" said the King. "Enough is enough! You are not to go back to the shop! Impa will supervise you. I do not want you with that man ever again! Do you hear?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "Yes."  
  
The King left her room and closed the door behind him.   
  
Zelda threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into the covers. "Bob! Please after me! Be my knight in shining armor! I love you Bob! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
Ooh, the suspense builds up. Tune in next time to see if Bob tries to come after Zelda and what the King does. Please R/R (or P&R. *preview & review*) Have a good night and a pleasant tomorrow, and MORE WILL COME SOON!!!!  



	7. Withdrawal Symptoms

A/N:  
Here comes chapter 7! Aren't you excited? So excited, you have to just skip this incredibly long author's note and get right to the story, right? WRONG! Actually, this author's note is pretty interesting. It's even more interesting than advanced math! (Your response: "Riiiiiiiiiight….") No, really. Advanced math is fun! ::Looks around and wonders why everyone's staring.:: Ok, you can stop staring now, and read the story. (Don't worry; it has nothing to do with advanced math.) Or maybe I should stick some in there just for you… Nah! I'll be sweet. Well ANYWAYS! Let's just get on with this happy, happy romance between Zelda and the ever-so-handsome mask dealer, (of all names) Bob. SERIOUSLY! (I know; that last word didn't fit. Please don't try to ask me why I put it there. My brain is all messed up right now from too much advanced math.) JUST KIDDING!!! Read the story.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Zelda. Is that CLEAR??  
  
A/N:  
Looking back, I realize that my author's note was completely irrelevant. Oh, well. Too bad!  
  
Here  
  
GOES!!!!  
  
  
~*~Smile If You Love Me~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 7: Withdrawal Symptoms~*~  
  
After Zelda left Bob's shop that day, she didn't come back for weeks. Bob wasn't the same usual happy self as always. He still smiled and everything, but inside he longed to be by Zelda's side. Each smile was false, each laugh was empty, and his mask shop wasn't happy. The customers were happy, and they believed Bob to be happy as well. No one knew what Bob was experiencing inside. He missed Zelda so much, and after a while, he started feeling withdrawal symptoms as well. He became tired, and it became harder and harder to smile with each passing day. You could almost say that the Happy Mask Shop Guy was becoming depressed. But he never did become depressed, because somewhere inside of him, he knew that he would see Zelda again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zelda wasn't nearly as optimistic as Bob. She cried every day that she would never see him again. Kel made frequent visits to her at the castle. He was beginning to fall in love with her.   
  
One day, Kel came over when Zelda was crying in her room. The King sent Impa up to retrieve her.  
  
"Zelda, Kel is here," was all she said.  
  
"Impa, I'm not feeling well," Zelda replied softly.  
  
"You're not going to get out of it that easily," said Impa, opening the door.  
  
"I feel all sick and nauseous."  
  
Impa walked in the room. Zelda indeed looked green. She felt her forehead.  
  
"Ooh," said Impa. "You're right. You are sick." Impa pulled the covers down on Zelda's bed. "Here," she said. "You just crawl back into bed, I'll tell Kel that you're not well."  
  
"Thank you, Impa," said Zelda, softly from under her covers.   
  
Impa left, and Zelda began to cry. After a few minutes, she felt incredibly nauseous, and pulled the bedpan out from under her bed. She knelt in front of it for several minutes as she emptied the contents of her stomach. (A/N: I know, nasty. I hate vomit too. It wasn't as bad in the stories when people have been drinking, but when people are actually sick, it's much more disgusting.)   
  
Zelda crawled back in bed, shaking and crying. She knew that she did not have the flu. She was pregnant. Her 'withdrawal symptoms' she had been feeling earlier were really symptoms of pregnancy. She had just recently discovered that she was late, but she knew better not to tell anyone. For the father was Bob, and she was not allowed to see Bob ever again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Weeks and weeks passed, and neither Bob nor Zelda were, in quotes, "happy". Zelda tried to hide here pregnancy for as long as she could. She was presently six months pregnant, and no one had guessed. Finally, Bob arrived in the middle of the night.  
  
Zelda was sleeping when she heard a noise at her window. She immediately got up and ran to see what it was. Bob was there, climbing in through her window.  
  
"Bob!" said Zelda in an excited whisper. "How did you get past the guards?"  
  
"I took that path that you showed me once," said Bob. He hugged Zelda around the arms as she cried. "Oh Zelda, I knew I'd see you again. It was just a matter of time." He held Zelda tight in his arms. "What have you been doing all this time?" Bob was truly happy.  
  
Zelda broke away from him and looked him in the eye. Very seriously, she said, "Bob, I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?" Bob asked, mad-looking. "With that, that, that…"  
  
"No!" said Zelda. "No." She calmed Bob down. "You're the father, so I felt you should know."  
  
Bob hugged Zelda around her waist. He looked down at her stomach area and patted it. "That's my son or daughter," he said, misty-eyed. "You must be six months pregnant at least."  
  
"I am," said Zelda. "Nobody knows about it yet, but it's getting harder and harder to hide. I can't fit into most of my clothes anymore."  
  
"Tell you what," said Bob, still looking down at Zelda's stomach. "I'll go into market and buy you some clothes in bigger sizes. I'll buy you the most expensive they have."  
  
Zelda went and got some money and gave it to Bob. "Ok," she said. "But be careful. Don't buy anything in front of my father's guards."  
  
Bob turned serious again, and looked Zelda in the eye. "How is your father?" he asked.  
  
"He is sending Kel here to visit me," she said. "He is in love with me."  
  
Bob started getting mad again. "Don't tell me that bastard's a -"  
  
"NO!" said Zelda, again, restraining Bob. "He hasn't done anything. I won't let him near me, ever. But he kissed me once."  
  
"How do you let that son-of-a-bitch even -" Bob was disgusted.  
  
"Only once. He just came on to me. I won't let it ever happen again." She put herself into Bob's arms and the two of them hugged tightly for a moment. Then Zelda whispered into Bob's ear. "You had better go." Bob gave her one last kiss on the lips and headed down the ladder.  
  
Zelda waved goodbye to Bob all the way until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she crawled back into bed. She smiled a real smile for the first time in six months. The withdrawal symptoms were finally gone, as she knew she could still see Bob, but the pregnancy symptoms were still there.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
Sweet how Bob came back, wasn't it? Was the pregnant thing a real surprise? Was it? Let me know with a review!! That would be nice! More will come! It's more story now, isn't it? I think so. Do you? Let me know with a review!! Have a good night, and a pleasant tomorrow. (One thing, why the hell do all you people do your ffnet stuff at like 2 in the morning? I kinda like to go to bed… Oh well, just wondering!) Bye!  



End file.
